Behind Those Smiles
by 21penmanships
Summary: For all that Reborn and everyone else thought, that Tsuna was a normal growing up civilian. None of them expected the hell he lived through. Being shot with a newly modified time traveling bazooka, shattered their assumptions. [ One-Shot ][ AU ]


**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR.**

 **~0~**

 **[ Sawada Residence ]**

For all everyone knew, the newly appointed leader of Vongola was raised as a normal civilian.

No one knew that he had a painful past. Neither did they knew the real situation of the Sawada family. Their secrets, pain and their disgusting past. Nobody realized the facade they put up, nor realized their lies.

And now, no one can understand which is the truth anymore.

It all started with a single event where a certain cow kid barged in the living room with a troubled face.

"Tsuna-Nii!" He cried out. "Giannini tinkered with my bazooka again!"

Tsuna and everyone else just sighed at the news. Though, they were relieved that they had just finished the meeting.

The room was packed with many people: The Vongola 10th gen, the Varia, the ex-Arcobalenos, the Shimon, Dino, Romario, Basil, Byakuran, Bianchi, I-Pin and Fuuta. Some civilians were also with them, like Kyoko, Haru and Hana.

Their meeting was all about throwing a large party for Reborn's 10th and Tsuna's 19th birthdays.

Tsuna sighed as he calmed his Lightning Guardian down. Not long after the youngest Guardian came, the said technician came barreling in the living room followed by his co-workers : Spanner and Shoichi.

"Jyudaime! I modified the bazooka to extend the time spent to ten minutes!" he exclaimed proudly and brandished the said bazooka.

Unfortunately, he tripped on his abnormally small feet and accidentally throwing the said bazooka to their distracted boss.

Tsuna realized his situation at the last second and only managed to push his Lightning Guardian away before he was engulfed by the bazooka and pink smoke.

The next thing they knew was that, instead of the ten year later counterpart of their boss was an unconscious, tied up and gagged four year old. Dried tears, bruises and blood also littered his small body and clothes.

They gasped at the sight of the small brunet. Hayato was the first to snap out of his trance, immediately approaching the brunet and undid the bindings and shouted at his co-guardians.

"Turf-top! Heal Jyudaime!"

Ryohei dazedly approached them, but healed the child anyway.

They heard a whimper from the frail child and his mumble. _"Natsu-nii"_

Everyone was confused.

"Natsu? The Lion cub?" Enma voiced his confusion.

"But there was a suffix 'Nii'. Does that mean he has a brother?" Hana concluded.

"Wasn't Tsuna-kun the only child?" Kyoko asked.

Nobody could answer their questions because nobody knew.

"Giannini" Reborn called out lowly. "Are you sure you only modified the time spent here"

The said man flinched and stuttered. "H-Hai!"

"Only five more minutes" Takeshi took note of the time.

That was when the little brunet woke up. They were shocked at the color of his eyes. His eyes were heterochromatic. One familiar chocolate brown and the other was bright pupiless orange.

"W-what the-!" Xanxus couldn't help but exclaim.

The already frightened child flinched at the harsh exclamation and began to tremble. His heterochromatic eyes scanned the room with fear and slowly backed away until his back hit the wall.

Then he began crying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Help me, Natsu-nii!" over and over again until the familiar pink smoke enveloped him once more.

Once their Tsuna came back, they were surprised at the blank look on his large brown eyes. They also noticed the small traces of blood on his once pristine white T-shirt.

Just then, Nana came in with several trays of snacks. She cheerfully placed the trays on the small table, not minding the different atmosphere inside the room.

Tsuna smiled at his mother and requested her to stay.

"Hayato, would you mind lending your seat to my mother?" Tsuna asked his Storm guardian. "And can everyone leave us for a while? "

"Of course not, Jyudaime." Hayato answered, but less enthusiastic than normal.

Who could blame him? He was as baffled as everyone of them and confused as of what really is happening.

Everyone left the room and stayed outside in the hallways, but Tsuna didn't mind at all if ever they want to eavesdrop. Some of them went to the kitchen just across the living room.

Nana happily took Hayato's seat beside her son. Everyone waited for the Vongola Don to speak.

Aside his blank eyes, his smile was still the same accepting smile they knew.

"Mama, there are questions I would like to ask you. Will you promise to answer them all truthfully?" Tsuna said softly, as if talking to a wounded child. His voice low, but otherwise understandable due to the silent house.

Nana only nodded in understanding. Tsuna smiled softly and proceeded to ask questions.

"Let's start at the basics first, okay?" Tsuna said and Nana once again nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

They were baffled as to why Tsuna would ask a ridiculous question, but Nana only giggled but answered otherwise. "My name is Sawada Nana! "

"Good. Now, can you tell me how old are you?" Tsuna continued to ask carefully, as if afraid to say something that can turn the events to worst possible things.

"38" Nana just answered.

"Now, can you tell me who your husband is?"

"Of course he's Sawada Iemitsu, your father!"

"Dame-Tsuna why are you asking your mother stupid questions " Reborn demanded from the doorway.

Tsuna ignored him and continued to ask "Now then, can you tell me how many kids you gave birth to?"

They frowned as they saw Nana's smile falter.

"One" She said.

"Mama, you promised." Tsuna said a little sternly.

"Two. Twins" Nana answered in a low voice.

Everyone were shocked to hear her answer, except Tsuna who had a blank look on his face.

"Can you name them for me?" Tsuna asked.

Nana nodded and answered : "Sawada Natsuyoshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded and continued asking. "Can you describe how they look?"

"They both look alike, but Tsu-kun has beautiful bright blue eyes. While Tsunayoshi has scary demonic orange pupils!" she said, hissing and almost spitting the name 'Tsunayoshi' in disgust.

Tsuna flinch slightly that didn't go unnoticed by everyone watching from the doorway, except Nana.

Tsuna flashed a strained smile and asked. "But mama, I have brown eyes. Can you tell who I am?"

Nobody dared to speak and everyone just continued to listen. This talk just doesn't make any sense. It's like they are looking at someone they thought they knew.

"You're Tsu-kun! Sawada NaTSUyoshi!" Nana answered.

"But I have brown eyes." Tsuna pointed out.

"It's because you are using contacts!" Nana immediately answered.

Tsuna smiled a pained smile as he answered, "Right. I am using contacts."

He turned around for a while, and when he faced her again, his eyes were dull orange. Not the usual bright orange when he is in Hyper Dying Will Mode. In his hand were a pair of contact lenses.

"Can you tell who I am now?" he asked hopefully.

Nana gasped and began to frantically shake her head.

"No! You can't be -!"

"I'm Tsunayoshi." Tsuna confirmed.

"NOOOOO! YOU'RE MY TSU-KUN!" Nana frantically shouted, denying the presence of her own son.

Tsuna simply shook his head.

"YOU'RE NATSU! YOU HAVE TO BE NATSU!" Nana shouted. "YOU'RE ONLY WEARING ANOTHER PAIR OF CONTACTS, RIGHT?!"

"Mom-" Tsuna was cut off by Nana's sudden standing and hysterical shouting.

 **"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU MONSTER!"**

Tears started to well up in his eyes, but he bit back the urge to cry. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat and croaked out.

"Sawada-san, please wake up already! I suggest we resume your visits to your doctor again."

 **"AND WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!"** She seethed. **"WHERE'S MY SON?! WHERE'S MY TSU-KUN?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU MONSTER?!"**

"Sawada-san, Natsuyoshi-nii is already dead. Wake up and accept the truth already!" Tsuna solemnly said.

"NO! THAT'S A LIE! **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"** She accused.

Something seemed to snap within him as he yelled at his own mother. **"NO! WHAT DID _YOU_ DO TO HIM?!"**

Nana gasped and took a step back as Tsuna's dull orange eyes blazed in anger. He stood up and glared at his own mother.

"Fifteen years ago, in this very same day, I was kidnapped and almost died! Only after a few days later, YOU fucking **SOLD** me to some damn mad scientists!" He growled in anger.

He could feel the growing surprise everyone felt, but he didn't care anymore.

Nana flinched at the harsh words but decided to return the glare.

"Today I came back in time and _annihilated_ my kidnappers, while you were at home cooing and gushing at your favorite son." Tsuna continued to growl. "But guess what? In the next few days, on the very same day as our birthday, fifteen years ago... Instead of **ONLY** me, Natsu-nii will be captured too!"

 **"And it's all because of YOU!"**

Nana cried and put a hand over her ears.

"Do you remember those files I came back with? And the report call you received?" Tsuna snorted in disgust as he repeated the words he heard. " _'Experiment # 1027 escaped, once found return him to the lab.'_ "

"But what you didn't know was Experiment # 1072 died of chemical infusion! Didn't you know how painful those damn things are?! **Every fiber of my body felt like they were burning inside!** How do you imagine Natsu felt?"

Nana let out a wail of despair, but Tsuna doesn't want to stop.

"I came home bloodied but you weren't there. The neighbors said that you went to the police to file a report. I thought you were looking for _us._ But I realized the painful truth that you were only looking for **him**."

His eyes became dull and blank again as he muttered without any emotion.

"If I weren't wearing the contacts Natsu lent me, you would've stabbed me in the heart as soon as you saw **ME**."

"But I was somehow thankful that once you found out I survived, you only treated me like a ghost and never returned me to that damn **hellhole**."

"You only recognized me as **ME** when I fail, that's why _**I never tried to improve**_. Because once I do, you'll see me as Natsu and not Tsuna."

He took one last look at his mother before going out, "I really wish I could become a robot. _Because I'm tired of hurting and pretending to be someone I am not_."

And just like that he left the house. Everyone were shocked to even speak, react or comfort either of the two. No one said anything as eventually, they also left the house in silence.


End file.
